


The Call

by Traw



Category: Hawaii Five-O (1968)
Genre: Established Secret Relationship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traw/pseuds/Traw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chin reached for the phone, knowing the call was one thing he couldn’t put off, even if it was McGarrett’s only day off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Call

“Please Doc, tell me you are joking?” Chin begged as his eyes travelled over the five children who were scratching uncontrollably. “They can’t have…”

The pediatrician grinned as he slowly repacked his black medical bag before he looked up at the terrified father, “I’m afraid so. I have never misdiagnosed a case or in your case five cases of chickenpox before.”

“But Doc, what am I going to do? I mean … all five of them?”

The doctor chuckled as he added, “And the other three will probably start showing symptoms soon.”

“But Doc…” Chin implored, “Please… It can’t be chickenpox … Not now! Not when Aaliyah is staying with her sister on the Big Island until her sister has her baby. Five of them with chickenpox! What am I going to do?”

“You’ll be fine Chin.” The doctor patted the upset father reassuringly on the shoulder, as he tried hard to hide his amusement at the panic shown by the normally calm and unflappable detective, “They might be a little irritable because of a slight fever but some tepid baths and child strength Tylenol should help. Oh and remember to use plenty of Calamine lotion and make sure that they don’t scratch.” Picking up his bag he turned and headed towards the door before he turned back and grinned at the nervous father, “You will be fine Chin. You arrest the worse type of criminals so a couple of sick kids should be a breeze- just don’t forget the Calamine and socks on the hands helps as well!” He chuckled softly as he turned and walked out of the door, the look of fear on the detective's face was something he never wanted to forget.

Chin stared at the door as he snicked closed. Very little had the ability to render him speechless, incapable of even simple thought. His heritage, his family, his job – each facet of his life, past and present, ensured he’d developed a finely-honed sense of self and ability to maintain his cool composure. He worked for Steve McGarrett after all. But this….although he considered himself a good and honorable father, he just couldn’t see himself or the children surviving this episode. Not without Aaliyah, his partner, their mother. Reaching for the phone to call McGarrett, Chin had the brief thought that he’d be unable to get the time off from Steve. Many in HPD considered Chin’s boss an unreasonable slave driver after all. Chin reached for the phone, knowing the call was one thing he couldn’t put off, even if it was McGarrett’s only day off. 

His eyes wandered over the five itchy, irritable children who were fighting amongst each other as he listened to the tinny sounds of the phone ringing on the other end of the line. His attention was momentarily drawn away as he heard the gruff familiar voice snap in his ear, “McGarrett.”

He closed his eyes and sighed as he turned his back to his ill, bickering children and spoke softly, “Steve, remember how we invited  Danny and you around for dinner the other night? I’m sorry that I have to ask ... but have you ever had chickenpox?”

Steve McGarrett’s eyes drifted across to his miserable, irritable and extremely itchy  lover who was trying hard not to scratch the spreading rash that now covered Danny’s chest, face and back as he answered, “I have Chin, but I am certain Danno never did.” He replied trying hard not to laugh.


End file.
